Iron Love
by Charpie
Summary: Levy x Gajeel. Even if they are rough, his embraces give her everything she needs right there and then. 50 themes, one sentence each.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Author's Notes: Another fic that I've been writing on and off for the past year. I adore this pair inside and out, and have literary been squeeling like a rabid fangirl over that past couple of chapters. I NEED MORE, MASHIMA! Like yesturday~

Warnings: None really, and no spoilers for the recent manga chapters either.

Enjoy~

#01 – Comfort

Even if they are rough, his embraces give her everything she needs right there and then.

#02 – Kiss

It's a long way from happening, but when it finally does, they'll be surprised at how easy it comes to the both of them.

#03 – Soft

When Levy takes hold of his arm for the first time, she realizes just how soft (and warm) it really is.

#04 – Pain

It brings tears to her eyes when she sees how confused and hurt he is when he talks about the day Metalicana disappeared on him.

#05 – Potatoes

Gajeel is a meat and potatoes kind of guy but he doesn't mind getting ice cream with her.

#06 – Rain

"I really don't mind," she assured him, as they waited underneath the terrace during a downpour; it gave her more time to spend with him.

#07 – Chocolate

Her homemade chocolate is heavy on the sweet side but he wouldn't have expected it any other way.

#08 – Happiness

It comes as a surprise when the Master tells them that they would be working on a job together; but as they leave the guild to get ready for their trip, it's only Mirajane that notes the subtle joy on each other's face at the news.

#09 – Telephone

Gajeel is a little confused when Levy hands him a piece of paper along with strict instructions to do as it tells him; later, he's amused to see that it's how to connect the lacryma where he can reach her.

#10 – Ears

Whether they like it or not, she'll make sure that Jet and Droy learn the reasons why she accepts Gajeel-kun; they don't have to agree with them but they do have to understand.

#11 – Name

Although it was really confusing, he enjoyed listening to her explain the magical meaning behind his name.

#12 – Sensual

It sends shivers down her spine when he gets really close to talk to her.

#13 – Death

"I won't let you hurt Gajeel-kun anymore!" she screamed throwing herself in front of him, shielding him from the enemy's spell.

#14 – Sex

"Oh that'll be interesting," Kana joked, when Lucy brings the subject up; much to the embarrassment of Levi.

#15 – Touch

He's hesitant to touch her; not that he's afraid that she will break but rather he really just doesn't know how to approach it.

#16 – Weakness

"Any betrayal will reap deadly consequences," Ivan threatens him; what scares him the most is that Levy was the first thing that he thought of as soon as he heard it.

#17 – Tears

"You're such an idiot," Levy cries as she hits him over and over again, her tears spilling out one after the other.

#18 – Speed

On that day with Laxus and on the island, she never would have thought that he would move that fast for her sake.

#19 – Wind

The wind howls and blows her hair all over the place but Levy is determined to tell him regardless of what the weather is doing; she pushes her hair back and yells at him over the roar of the wind, "I LOVE YOU!"

#20 – Freedom

She understands that he's not the type to settle down; she just hopes that when he pauses, it'll to be with her.

#21 – Life

Gajeel doesn't realize how happy he is until he's embracing her; he wonders if this is what Metalicana was talking about when the dragon spoke of life's gifts.

#22 – Jealousy

She tries her best not to laugh, but he gets really jealous over the weirdest things.

#23 – Hands

It was when they were sitting alone at the river that he placed his hand on top of hers and said, "Thanks for the second chance."

#24 - Taste

Their first date took place at her apartment where she made him dinner, and although she wasn't the best cook, he still ate every bite without complaint.

#25 – Devotion

"It's not that I don't like you," he tells her without hesitation, "it's just that I have to find someone first."

#26 – Forever

Gajeel doesn't know if what they have will last forever, but he's really not concerned with that; all he knows is that he's really enjoying "right now" with her.

#27 – Blood

"It's just a scratch," he told her after a spell hit him straight in the shoulder; but she knew otherwise, there was way too much blood for him not to be badly hurt.

#28 – Sickness

She's not too happy with being thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes when he insist on taking her home to recover from her cold, but Gajeel always had his own way of showing he cared.

#29 – Melody

Little by little she's learning to appreciate who he is inside and out; unfortunately, his singing won't be part of that.

#30 – Star

She's not as sweet as Mirajane, outgoing like the Bunny girl or Kana, nor as powerful as Erza; however, even if she doesn't compare to their exact strengths, Levi is good mixture of the things that makes the other girls stick out, and because of that, to him, she shines above them all.

#31 – Home

It's not quite the same if she doesn't welcome him back after a long mission.

#32 – Confusion

"Gajeel-kun, I don't understand. What's going on?" she asked him when the leader of Raven Tail treats him as if they've known each other for a while.

#33 – Fear

"Levy, you have to believe me; it's not what you think!" he manages to say to her, but the way she's looking at him makes Gajeel realize that she doesn't believe him.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

It was after Laxus attacked him, did her opinion of him change.

#35 – Bonds

Their friendship truly began the moment he sat down and asked her what she was reading.

#36 – Market

Their "unofficial" first date occurred when they ran into each other at the market; she had just purchased a bunch of books, he was out exploring, and both found out that they enjoyed each other's company.

#37 – Technology

He thinks it's kinda strange, but cute, when she presents him with a book about the latest technology; he'll read it, if only just to make her happy.

#38 – Gift

"I figured you could use this," he said, handing her the wrapped package, "since you like books and all."

#39 – Smile

Her smile was as bright as the sun when she realized that he had given her an ultra rare book that she had been searching forever for, "Thank you so much, Gajeel."

#40 – Innocence

Sometimes she really surprises him with just how much she really knows about how the world works and he's glad that she's not as innocent as she seems.

#41 – Completion

She used to feel really weird when he first started to hang out at the guild; now it doesn't feel quite right when he's not around.

#42 – Clouds

Levy has allowed herself to forgive him for what he's done to her, but she can't let herself forget.

#43 - Sky

When she sees him looking toward the sky, she knows that he's secretly searching for Metalicana; she hopes one day he finds him.

#44 – Heaven

"Good luck," she says to him before he leaves on a mission, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

#45 - Hell

Gajeel is not particularly proud of what he's done in the past but he'll have to live with it; he just hopes that she'll be able to live with it as well.

#46 – Sun

He likes it when she wears those cute little sundresses.

#47 – Moon

On the night of the Fairy Tail ball, Levi had no choice but to admit that he looked pretty damn good when he picked her up.

#48 – Waves

"Lluvia is filled with joy that you've been able to find someone that really makes you so happy."

#49 – Hair

There are many things that Gajeel lets slide when it comes to Levy, but braiding his hair will not and never be one of them.

#50 - Supernova

It's when they're watching the fireworks from the rooftop that he wraps his arm around her waist and she rests her head on his shoulder; it's then that everything seems about right.


End file.
